thexavierinstitutefandomcom-20200214-history
Aiko Chigusa-Mitchell (original character)
Character History Born with the silver spoon. Aiko Chigusa was the only daughter of Yoshio Chigusa, the owner of the multibillion dollar Chigusa Zaibatsu (Chigusa Business Empire), which owned a number of hotels, hospitals, airports, restaurants, retail companies, electronic companies, medical research labs and even a large section of the army and police force, as well as having his own Private Police Force called the CPPF (Chigusa Private Police Force). As the 'Sole Heiress' of the Chigusa Zaibatsu, Aiko was given an expensive, private education at Gaeden Elite Private School, one of the best schools in Japan, where she topped every class effortlessly, skipping a grade when she was 7, and from the age she could remember things properly, she was taught in the art of business and economics. Her mother also enrolled her in a number activities, from gymnastics - which she later went on too win a number of gold and silver medals in competitions, including the Olympics and the Common Wealth Games. - From tea ceremony to calligraphy. She was never alone it seemed, either at school with her peers or with 3 or 5 Body Guards, trained by the CPPF. Trained to be perfect. Although Aiko was doubtlessly brilliant intelligence wise, and able to accomplish every thing set to her, without even breaking a sweat, she was always seen as a nuisance by her parents. She was told regularly she had to be smarter, thinner, prettier, more polite if she wanted to succeed in the world. After years of pining for their acceptance and love, she finally grew to loathe her parents. The only time they seemed to give her any positive attention was at business parties or media conferences, when she would have to act the part of the perfect and demure daughter with two loving parents. The psychological abuse given to her by her parents stemmed a lot of problems for the girl, including severe Anorexia Nervosa, scarily low self-esteem and mild depression. Aiko's only solace was her childhood best friend, and soon to be first love, Hiroki Takigawa, a boy a year older than her at age 8, when she moved up a grade in school. They quickly became inseparable. When Aiko reached age 11, offers for marriages were flowing in constantly, wealthy business men who her father knew, begging for her to be wedded to their sons or nephews. Aiko wondered why her parents always refused the offers when she had long come to accept that she would never marry for love, only for a business merger. (She wouldn't find out for several years the reason they refused the proposals was because she was already promised to the son of a Yakuza boss, named Shinji Kawazawa.) As Aiko grew older, she also grew closer to Hiroki, accepting his offer to be his girlfriend when she was 12. For three years, she managed to escape the reality of her life - cold, unloving parents with high expectations she could never reach, no matter how hard she tried - with Hiroki, falling in love with him more and more each day. Emergence of power. Just a few short weeks before her 16th birthday, Aiko had managed to give her Body Guards the slip after gymnastics practice, and was on her way to meet Hiroki at a small cafe they always hung out in. On a short cut she took regularly, threw an alleyway, she was grabbed by a man. Aiko knew he was intending to violate her, and just then, her powers activated. The man was touching her bare skin and was electrocuted, dying instantly. She ran scared towards the cafe, bumping into Hiroki who had come looking for her. She explained everything threw her tears. She then went home and explained everything to her father who, for once, did something in the interest of his own daughter, covering the death up. He then decided to send her to America, to The Xavier Institute, where she would learn to control her powers before returning to Tokyo, Japan at age 18. Bittersweet beginnings. Aiko Chigusa came to Xaviers shortly after the incident that caused her power to surface and made instant friends with Jeremy MacDowell and Jack Morran. Soon, her friendship with Jack turned into love, and they consummated their relationship. At Christmas of her first year, she received a letter, explaining that she had been betrothed to Shinji Kawazawa, the son of a well known Yakuza boss. Aiko and Jack decided the only way to break the engagement was for them to get married. Soon though, Jack went missing, leaving Aiko heart broken and alone. It was then that she heard news from Japan, telling her of her parent’s murders at the hands of Shinji Kawazawa, due to the fact her betrothment to her was broken off. This was when she inherited the Chigusa Zaibatsu. Shortly after Valentines Day, Jack mysteriously went missing once again. Aiko was heart broken. She cut herself off from most people, becoming dangerously anorexic, to the point that, if it wasn't for her powers, her organs would have started to fail. Death. Still severely anorexic yet slightly happier, Aiko entered her second year at the school. She hadn't lost hope that Jack Morran would soon come back. She became friends with Sofia Mantega and became closer to Taryn Lawson, who she knew from her first year at the school, and slowly began to get better, mostly with help from Sofia. She finally gave up on Jack Morran by finding herself a new boyfriend, by the name of Jake Pain. Near the end of her second year, disaster struck. Whilst doing some meaningless cracking, Aiko accidentally stumbled into a government data base. Just for kicks, she hacked into a 'Junk File' thinking it would be, as the name suggested, meaningless junk. However, it wasn't. It was the plans of a man named Gareth Minsky for his take over of a Government Operation and his far less than ethical treatments of mutants. Minsky found out it was Aiko and lured her into a trap. He killed Aiko before fleeing, leaving Sofia Mantega, Gregg McClay, Laurence Aguirre, Julian Keller and Jake Pain to arrive just as Aiko died. She managed to say her parting words to them all, only just. Resurrection via alternate universe. In an Alternate Universe, Aiko Chigusa received the same email which was the lure, but decided not to meet go to the trap which would have killed her. Shortly after this though, at the start of her Third Year, Anti-Mutant terrorists attacked the school, killing everyone. Aiko and Sofia were the last two survivors and managed to make it to the Physics Lab, where Aiko had been working on a Trans-Dimensional Teleporter. Just as it powered up, the terrorists burst in and Sofia's final act was using herself as a shield for Aiko, before pushing her into the vortex that was starting to close. Aiko arrived in the present Universe in the middle of a party, causing quite a stir. This was the first time Lucas Mitchell met her face to face. Aiko already knew Lucas from her dimension. Her relationships with her friends were soon reestablished, although Aiko was filled with sadness upon hearing that the reason Kyle Jamison, who had always had a crush on her, had left and joined the Brotherhood, was partly because of her. Soon after, she ended her friendship with him after finding him beating up humans. New love becomes new family. Aiko and Lucas Mitchell became extremely close, very fast, their friendship progressing to an almost relationship. Their relationship, however, became strained after the arrival of Hiroki Takigawa, Aiko's first love, who was evidently still in love with her, although it took a while for Aiko to realize. After many fights and break ups, they finally decided to make it official just before Christmas, which she would be spending with him and his family in Paris. It was there they got engaged, although it was just to annoy Lucas's mother, who hated Aiko with a passion. A few weeks after returning from Paris, Aiko found out she was pregnant with Lucas's child. She told him and they decided to make their engagement real, although neither had said the fated words 'I Love You' yet, although they admitted this to each other soon after. They soon after eloped to Las Vegas, with Taryn Lawson and a college friend, Jace Shaw, where they got married. Aiko gave birth to Mayumi-Hope Chigusa Mitchell, affectionately called 'Hope' by almost everyone, in early June, two months before her due date. Thankfully though, Hope was perfectly healthy, if a bit small, and the pair named Lizabeth Tanner and Gregg McClay the god parents. Tests of strength. She then went to Avalon as one of the champions, and was devastated due to the 'death' of Xander Pier, to whom she had given a large amount of her electricity, his death causing the link they had for that time being to be severed brutally, damaging Aiko both physically and mentally. Near the start of the new school year, Shinji Kawazawa, the man who she was betrothed too, kidnapped her on her way to meet Lucas. The torture and suffering she had to endure was cruel and horrible, and also used as a way to taunt her friends and family at the mansion. She was submitted to mental, physical and sexual abuse for a week straight before she was found. It took her a long time to get over it, and although she acts fine, she’s still permanently on edge and doesn’t enjoy being in large groups of people for fear Shinji could be hiding amongst them. Powers and Abilities Control over electricity and technology Electrokinesis Aiko has the ability to control, create and even become electricity. Unlike other electrokinetics, Aiko has one vital difference ; She can convert her whole body to electricity. When tired, she can tap into large electrical sources - power line, car battery, fuse boxes - and 'borrow' electricity from them, giving her the equivalent of around 7 espresso's. She can also 'charge up' other things, such as laptops, mobile phones and even regular batteries to some degree. She discharges her power mostly in lightening like blasts, ranging from static shocks to deadly charges. Also, when she wishes for it to happen, she can cause her skin to become 'electrified'. Aiko cannot be hurt by any amount of electricity coming from her or from any outside source. Technopathy Aiko's secondary power is control over technology. She can see into, control and sync herself with any electrical object, just by touching it. She can also turn things off - lights, plug sockets etc - with a simple thought and a wave of her hand. Although for bigger things - cars and such - she must be in contact with the object to turn it of or control it. Due to her being able to 'sync' herself with objects, she can drive almost every vehicle and, although she's never tried it, most likely fly a plane or jet with little to no worry. Due to this power, she refers to her brain as 'A Super Computer, and to a point, this is accurate. Her brain has 'files' stored in it, and she can bring them up at will. When she does so, her eyes turn black with neon blue binary running up and down quickly. Also, she can go into 'Sleep Mode' much like a computer can, at will. When she does this, it appears as if she's not even breathing and has been said to look dead. Electrically Induced Speed Another way for Aiko to discharge her powers, and the most recent addition, is that she can move in almost super human speeds, appearing to be nothing more than a neon blue blur. Technopsychometry This power is a side effect of her Technopathy powers. Aiko can see into the past of all technology she touches, and is able to sense emotions, feelings and the words of the person who created it or has used it in the past. She can do this with anything technological - kitchen appliances, light switches etc. - but normally uses this power on computers, and has a hard time turning it off, especially with light switches and small personal objects such as watches. Special Skills Computer Hacking Before Aiko even discovered her technopathy, she was a talented hacker. She suspects it may have been a dormant side effect of her powers. Eidetic Memory Aiko is able to remember large quantities of information with exact detail, such as the way a person was standing and where in a crowded room, along with their facial expression. She is also able to match colors perfectly to other colors, even after a long period of time of not looking at the original color. Although this is like photographic memory, her details are far more specific - even going so far as to remember the exact moment she fell in love with Lucas Mitchell, including every detail from what was said to what each person was wearing and the place and design of every ornament on the Christmas tree next to them. Gymnastics Aiko is a silver medal winning Olympic gymnast - she often claims jokingly the only reason she didn't win gold is because the Russian girl who did win was sleeping with one of the judges. She has also won a vast amount of gold and silver medals in other competitions, including the Common Wealth Games and some lesser known events. This allows her to be extremely stealthy when she needs to be, her footfalls light an almost unnoticeable. Distraction Aiko has the natural ability to distract almost anyone, whether it's by using her girlish and somewhat childish charms or simply talking to them. Fighting Aiko has a somewhat 'ninja' like way of fighting. Her attacks are all focused more on speed, agility and surprise, rather than strength, which, due to her small stature, she lacks somewhat, although she does have muscles. Weaknesses Electrokinesis The main weakness to this power is water. Although she can now go into water and not instantly electrically charge it, if she is pushed in without anticipating it or have water touch her skin when she wasn't suspecting it, she will 'short out' and become instantly electrically charge. When Aiko becomes angry, electrical appliances may start to switch on and off, along with lights, due to the electrical charges she's sending out. Also, when she has extreme negative emotions - pain, anger etc. - she may loose control, and if angry enough, could short of the power of Westchester, and some of New York. Also, this power is particularly weak against earth controlling mutants. Telepathic Immunity Although she cannot have her mind read, this also means she cannot hear warnings in her mind from her team mates and cannot communicate telepathically if she was asking for help. When Aiko is unconscious, it is easier to break threw her mental shields and read her mind, although it is still difficult to 'edit' her memories or thoughts. Technopsychometry This weakness is the one that causes most pain and suffering to Aiko. She often catches glimpses of painful memories and emotions that someone had been feeling when she touches things - normally a personal effect. In her second year of Xaviers, Aiko helped out in Sabrina Rizvi's surgery to remove a brain chip that was controlling her. For months after, Aiko had terrible nightmares as a side effect of syncing herself with the chip. Also, during the Briarwood mission, Aiko was extremely effected by the files she downloaded, causing her more nightmares and sleepless nights. Electrically Induced Speed Aiko cannot run for very long. It would take her around 20 seconds to get down 5 city blocks, but after this she gets extremely tired and needs to recharge herself. Sleep Mode When Aiko is in 'Sleep Mode' she is totally unwakeable and unable to even use her powers to electrically charge her skin. If someone managed to get to her while she was in 'Sleep Mode' she'd be completely vulnerable. Personality Aiko is fun loving and out going, with a dirty saying or joke on the tip of her tongue, and always willing to spew philosophical - if not slightly brash, blunt and strange - advice to those who ask. She can also be seen as manipulative, since she uses her cutesy appearance to get her way sometimes and can act upset and tearful within a second, shown mostly around Lucas and her close friends, although she normally does it jokingly. She enjoys living on the moment and having fun, and although having a child had made her more mature, she can still be seen as a fun loving girl, never more alive than when the whip of adrenaline is running threw her veins. In contrast to that, she can also be very serious when the time calls for it, such as in business meeting and when her friends are upset – shown by her odd maturity when transported to Avalon, where she was one of the few mutants to try to understand why the Faeries did this to them. She's a very sympathetic person, and will try to help out anyone close to her however she can. She's also a very loyal friend, and fiercely protective over those she loves, going so far as to dislike people just because her close friends do, although this makes her rather quick to choose sides in arguments. Underneath Aiko's happy façade however, lies a very troubled and sad little girl, who has constant worries about her weight and appearance. She's filled with self doubt about almost everything, but the most prominent are whether Lucas really loves her, and isn't just with her because of their child, and possibly more so, the fact she feels that she's just a consolation prize to this reality, a cheap knock off of the Aiko they loved and trusted. She also feels that she cannot be herself, too busy being 'This World Aiko'. Aiko is also an extremely impetuous person, and is scarcely capable of stillness. She can be reckless at times, putting others safety before her own, and often dives into dangerous situations without a second thought. Relationships Platonic Sofia Keller Formally Sofia Mantega. Aiko met Sofia during XI2, at the Gazebo on the school grounds. They became fast friends, almost inseparable. Aiko however, has a tendency to get Sofia into spots of trouble here and there, such as the time Aiko dragged her out to a club and Sofia’s drink was spiked. She still feels responsible and guilty for this. Her bond with Sofia is almost sisterly, but she claims it’s closer than sisters and they work seamlessly together; Sofia always covers Aiko’s mouth when she’s about to say something inappropriate and Aiko often defends Sofia against people, when Sofia doesn’t want to offend someone. Along with Taryn Lawson, they are seen as ‘The Sorority Sisters of Xavier’ Taryn Lawson Possibly Aiko’s oldest friend from the school, they met during XI1, sympathising with each other due to their lack of height, something they regularly joke about or complain about to each other. Her relationship is very much the same with Taryn as it is with Sofia, although Aiko is a bit more dirty minded and flirtatious with Taryn, as she has learned that she’s more willing to joke along with her mocking-sexual advances. Along with Sofia Mantega, they are seen as the ‘Sorority Sisters of Xavier’. Gregg McClay Aiko’s closest male friend, and godfather to her daughter. Aiko and Gregg bonded over a mutual love of music and shooting video game zombies, and the friendship lasted. Aiko commonly refers to Gregg as ‘Her Gay’ although it’s not PC, and Gregg refers to Aiko as his ‘Fag Hag’. Lizabeth Tanner Liz and Aiko became acquaintances over a mutual love of gymnastics. They didn’t become really close until Aiko started dating Liz’s elder cousin, Lucas. After that, they seemed to click together, and both exchanged problems, confiding in each other about secrets and problems. Abigail Carter Aiko sees Abby as a little sister, and most of all, someone to protect, even more than her other friends, due to her younger age and the harsh life she had lived. She introduced Abby to a lot of her friends and even snuck her out clubbing a few times, always treating her like she was the same age as her, not a few years younger – minus her protectiveness. Shelby McNamara Effectively, Aiko’s ‘Mini-Me’, Aiko treats Shelby somewhat like a daughter mixed with a sister. She’s protective over the young girl, and is constantly trying to make her stop apologizing for the smallest things that weren’t her fault, such as getting Hope’s baby food on the high-chair table. Romantic Jack Morran Aiko first on site love, Jack was one of the first few friends she made. Although their attraction was obvious to everyone, even each other, they couldn’t act upon it, due to the fact Aiko couldn’t touch without electrocuting him due to her skin being permanently electrified. After Dr Hank McCoy created a ‘foundation’ or sorts that would protect others from her skin, they commenced a relationship. It moved very fast, often likened to a whirlwind. Jack was extremely protective over Aiko, something she often found annoying, flying into an angry rage whenever she was threatened or someone else hit on her. They got engaged at Christmas, only 5 months after meeting, mostly due to the fact that if she didn’t, she’d be forced to marry Shinji Kawazawa, the son of a yakuza boss, and her parents choice for arranged marriage. Disaster struck however, close to Valentine’s Day, when Jack left and didn’t return, without telling her or letting her know why. Heart broken and alone, she became self destructive, often going out drinking until the early hours of the morning. Jake Pain The shortest of Aiko’s relationships, Jake fell for Aiko when he found her practicing gymnastics – a meeting eerily familiar to when she met Jack. However, she agreed to a date with him, and all was well, although the only thing they had in common was a love of fast cars and adrenaline rushes. The relationship ended tragically, as Aiko was assassinated. Jake spiralled into depression, relying on drugs to ease his pain, so much so that he didn’t even know she had come back before having thought to have died from an overdose. However, this wasn’t the case and Jake came back with no memory of her, causing a rather awkward meeting between them. No further development has been made. Hiroki Takigawa Originally, Hiroki Takigawa was a post-site romance, mentioned only very briefly now and again. However, in the third year of XI, he was brought to the site. Post-Site: Aiko and Hiroki met in Gaiden Elite Elementary School, a school created for the sons and daughters of the most powerful and rich men and women in Japan. They became best friends quickly, due to the fact neither got on well with the other children. They were soon inseparable and there was talk amongst the Takigawa household of trying to have a marriage arranged with the Chigusa family. They began to date when Aiko was 12 and Hiroki was 13. This lasted until a few days before Aiko’s 15th birthday, when her powers developed and she left for America. When Hiroki arrived at the school, he originally thought Aiko was still dead – from the assassination at the end of XI2 – due to the fact his father had hid all of Aiko’s letters to him, not wanting his son to experience heart break again. When he found her alive, he was ecstatic, although this didn’t last long as he found out she was now in another relationship with Lucas Mitchell. Unknowingly to Aiko, Hiroki was still in love with her and found it hard to be around her but did so anyway, because he didn’t want to see her upset. Aiko finally figured out that he still had feelings for her and distanced herself from him slightly, in hopes he could move on. Lucas Mitchell The most recent – and permanent – relationship Aiko has been in. She met Lucas shortly after ‘returning from the dead’ and they hit it off instantly. After months and months of being close, fighting and making up, sleeping together and partying together, they finally made their relationship official a few days before Christmas on XI3, just before he offered her to come to Paris with him and his family. While in Paris, Lucas ‘proposed’ to Aiko, as a way to get back at his mother who had been horrible to her for no good reason. They referred to this as a ‘Sort of maybe someday promise to get married’ ring. However shortly after they returned, Aiko discovered she was pregnant with Lucas’s child. She told him, fearing he would leave her or blame her for some reason, but he surprised her by saying that the ‘Sort of maybe promise to get married ring’ should become a proper engagement ring, and they could get married before the child was born. To do this, they eloped to Vegas, taking along Taryn Lawson, Aiko’s best friend, and Jace Shaw (an NPC) one of Lucas’s close friends from NYU. While in Vegas, they met Jack Morran, which shocked Aiko to the core (he was with Alex Eloh, Taryn Lawson’s ex-husband) who tried to make Aiko go on the run with him, although she refused and Lucas scared him off. In June, Mayumi Hope Chigusa-Mitchell – more commonly known as Hope – was born. Trivia *Aiko – In Japanese, this can be translated into ‘Beloved Little One’. Put with Chigusa, Aiko’s name can be roughly translated into ‘Beloved Little One in a Flower Field.’ *Reasoning behind Hope’s name – Aiko named her child this due to the song ‘Together We Cry’ by the Script, which has the line ‘Named her baby Hope when she was just 14. She was praying for a better world for this little girl’ which is something Aiko often wished for. *For the whole of XI3, Aiko’s tagline was known as ‘I make Necrophilia look hot.’ *Aiko is allergic to dogs, rabbits and brown sauce. Quotes “Y'know, I think he's dead. You could make a pretty good amount of money selling his organs on the black market you know. Not his liver, I'm sure that's fucked beyond repair but his heart and eyes would fetch a good price.” (XI-3, Solarium. 8/20/08) “Don't turn gay Abby. Y'know the old saying, two holes don't make an orgasm.” (XI-3, Jennifer and Madison’s room. 12/24/08) “He flung himself out of a foil balloon every day. Because he could. Because he was. And that's why - and that's why we, we loved him.” (XI-3, Xander’s Funeral. 08/5/09) “But more importantly, you got away from it, you survived it. And one day, you'll realise...you're not just a survivor. You're a Warrior.” (XI-3, Logan’s Cabin. 10/27/08) “Did....did you just say you...you loved me?” (XI-3, New York University Campus. 01/14/09) “And you found me and that makes it real and it was horrible and everything hurt and before it didn't because I could pretend it wasn't me but now it is me and it was me and I'm broken and I'm so sorry.” (XI-4, Cooking Counters. 10/25/09) “So even though I'll be contemplating stabbing him in the eye with a wasabi covered chopstick, she'll be polite or at least civil.” (XI-4, Tribeca Beauty Spa, 2/15/2010)